Crawling
by Agent Silver
Summary: Spiderman 2 movie verse. Otto's life is changing from Octavius to Octopus because of the arms that crawled in his skin. Well, not in but under as it controlled his mind slowly, moving to a dead goal...Oneshot


(Read my profile for disclaimers)  
  
_**Crawling**  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
Consuming all I feel  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real..._  
  
It crawled under his skin. Changing his life, changing himself, changing everyone and the way everyone thinks. People doesn't look at him as the great Doctor Otto Octavius anymore, people looked at him as the madman Doctor Octopus. A freak with eight arms attached to his back. It hurts, yes, it still hurts. The scar hurts. And yet the cold metal arms try to comfort him. You'll be surprised that metal comforts Otto. Yes, it does. But it also hurts him.  
  
The arms crawled in his skin, talking in eerie voices inside his head. Its consuming all Otto feels, confusing him of what is real. Reality? All he feels is pain now. His wife is gone. His dream is gone. His lab is gone. His life, his pride, everything, gone by the power of the sun that was held by his hand. And that was an amazing experience he'd ever been through. He thought his hopes and dreams where accomplished, he could taste it. It was so close, closer than anything that ever could be...  
  
"My Rosie is gone..."  
  
Gone. Everything. But not the arms that crawled in his skin. They are all what Otto has left.  
  
"My dreams for mankind...dead. It was all...my fault..."  
  
There was something inside of him that pulls beneath the surface, consuming and confusing. The Arms were comforting him, telling him that he still has a chance of that dream. But it killed. It murdered. It murdered people whom thought they were trying to help him. He wouldn't forgive the murders. People would blame him. Yet they try to comfort him.  
  
**No Father it's not your fault, the arms tell him. Not our fault.**  
  
Otto shook his head. So much pain he'd endure, now he would be the blame for the murders. He couldn't find himself again, with a cold wall of darkness surrounding his heart. He doesn't have a sense of confidence anymore and was convince that there was too much pressure...to much pain to take. He never felt this way before...so insecure...  
  
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
It's like this self-control I fear is never-ending  
  
Controlling/ I can't seem  
  
To find myself again my wall is closing in..._  
  
"These monstrous creations of mine have killed...they belong to the bottom of the ocean...along with me."  
  
Otto watched his reflection down the river, painfully. His face changed so much. He barely recognized himself...especially with the four, cold, mechanical arms that crawled on his spine. It doesn't crawl, but it felt like it did underneath. It slowly controls him with their calming voice.  
  
**You worry too much, father, the arms say to him. That is why you cannot focus. You must start at the beginning and make things right. All you have to do is rebuild the fusion reactor.**  
  
Slowly, very slowly, the lack of self-control became at large by the arms.  
  
"Rebuild? Why? Peter was right, I should've miscalculated..."  
  
**You didn't miscalculated!**  
  
"I... didn't?"  
  
The arms continue to tell him everything is alright. They continue to tell him that Spider-man messed him up. Spider-man must be punished. They can work for the good of mankind! But without realizing, the arms move deep under Otto's skin, consuming all he feels.  
  
_[Without the sense of confidence I'm just convinced that there was just too much pressure to take]  
  
I felt this way before...so insecure!_  
  
Fear would be how Otto falls. But the Arms protect him.  
  
Suddenly, not knowing, Otto couldn't find himself again. He was already dead, with only the arms controlling the body.  
  
Everyone will know that. Everyone will realize. He will help them. He will hurt them. He will punish Spider-man, but in the end he will help Spider- man.  
  
_Crawling in my skin  
  
Consuming all I feel  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
_  
As he stays in the broken-down pier, discomfort pulled itself upon him endlessly. It was distracting...reacting...slowly killing him, but I forget, he was already dead.  
  
And yet the arms crawled under his skin, controlling him, killing him, using him...consuming and confusing... everything hurts, but it was for his dream.  
  
Against his will, Otto stands beside his own reflection down the river below. He watched and stared. The arms try to comfort him. They control him instead.  
  
_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me...  
  
Distracting...reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
  
To find myself again, my walls are closing in_  
  
It was haunting how he couldn't find himself again, his wall closing in. The pain hurts so much, he feels numb and there's no denying.  
  
But his dead body continues to fulfill the dead dream, which will never work. His arms doesn't know. They will never know. They aren't human...but they are such human arms...  
  
Peter tries to save him, but the arms say that Peter was stealing his spotlight.  
  
Whose spotlight?  
  
_[Without the sense of confidence, I'm just convinced that there was too much pressure to take]  
  
I felt this way before, so insecure!  
_  
Doctor Octopus, not Otto, agrees to do the dead dream again. But in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
  
_Crawling in my skin  
  
Consuming all I feel  
  
Fear is how I fall_  
  
"The power of the sun at the palm in my hands! Nothing will stand in our way!" Otto yells outs. He reaches his hand up in the air, reaching for the invisible handle, willing to get back up on his bicycle again.  
  
_Confusing what is real_  
  
In the end, it doesn't even matter.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
**Linkin Park  
  
Crawling**


End file.
